1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alerting devices and systems and more particularly to a novel electronic aid for attracting the attention of hearing impaired persons, permitting interruption of operation of external sound producing entertainment devices, as well as initiating operation of visual and aural alerts, wherein such interruption and initiation of circuit operations is actuated by external input devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice for residents and occupants of a dwelling to enjoy a variety of sound producing entertainment devices such as television, stereo, radios and the like, which involves listening to such devices at a raised audio level. Usually, the level is such that the residents or occupants with normal hearing enjoying the entertainment will still detect or sense overriding sounds such as the ringing of the telephone or a doorbell. However, problems and difficulties are encountered when persons have impaired hearing such that during the enjoyment of the entertainment, such persons are at a high risk of missing incoming telephone calls or visitors ringing the doorbell.
Also, when hearing impaired persons are at a location some distance from the ringing, such as in the backyard, or the entertainment devices are not in operation, they may be unable to hear either the doorbell or the telephone should one be actuated. Such persons are severely restricted in their enjoyment of such entertainment and outdoor activities, as well as indoors if the entertainment device is not in operation.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a system and apparatus for interrupting the audio output from such entertainment devices when a telephone or a doorbell rings. The system needed should include a means for operating an alert device such as a bell or light when the entertainment device may not be in operation or the person is at a location some distance from the doorbell or telephone ringing. In this manner, the hearing impaired person will be alerted to the fact that an attempt is being made to contact the person.